1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underfloor storage structure for a vehicle, and in particular, the present invention relates to an underfloor storage structure for a vehicle, which is provided therein with a rotatable tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 11-105746, an underfloor storage structure is known in which a storage space for a spare tire is formed in a floor panel between front seats and rear seats, and a port of the storage space is opened or closed by a lid provided on the floor panel. The front portion of the storage space is covered by the floor panel in order to arrange the front seats above the storage space, and the rear portion of the storage space can be opened or closed by the lid.
According to such an underfloor storage structure, because the lid for opening or closing the port of the storage space is disposed between the front seats and the rear seats, an advantage is obtained in that access to the inside of the storage space may be made without tilting the seats.
When the above-mentioned underfloor storage space is employed for goods such as a spare tire, which are relatively large, and which are not frequently used, any problems are encountered; however, when the underfloor storage space is employed for small goods such as other than a spare tire, a problem is encountered in that it is difficult to take out the small goods stored in the back of the storage space, which is covered by the floor panel. More specifically, when small goods are stored in a large space, which is large so as to accommodate a spare tire, the small goods must be found in the large space before being accessed to and being taken out, which is time-consuming.